The Start Of Something New
by xunderworldxmistressx
Summary: Rafe returns to America from the war to tell Evelyn that Danny hadn't made it. Will this give Evelyn and Rafe a second chance?
1. Default Chapter

Rafe arrives back to America, when he walks off the plane the first person he sees is Evelyn looking for Danny. Evelyn notices Rafe starring back at her. She instantly knows Danny did not make it home. Rafe approaches her  
  
"I'm sorry Evelyn."  
  
Evelyn falls into Rafe's arms. She starts to cry. Rafe comforts Evelyn in his embrace, and Evelyn pulls away.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Rafe. I never stopped loving you, and I made you think that I did. Now Danny is gone and my baby doesn't have a father."  
  
"Evelyn, Danny isn't gone because of you. Danny is gone, because of me. I let him go."  
  
"Can we go somewhere else to talk? I don't feel comfortable in all of these people."  
  
Rafe and Evelyn leave the airport and go to the beach.  
  
"This is where Danny and I would go to talk." She starts crying, Rafe gentley comforts her by putting his arms around her.  
  
"Evelyn, it's going to be okay. You and your baby are going to be fine."  
  
"How? I lost Danny. First I lost you, now the father of my baby is gone. I don't know what to do? I know know where to go." She begins to cry harder  
  
"Evelyn, you didn't lose me. I'm still here. And Danny, he'll always be with you. You wanna know where. In two places Right here pats her chest and right here pats stomach. Danny will always be in your heart, and your baby will always remind you of Danny. It's part of both of you."  
  
Evelyn slowly stops crying  
  
"Rafe, what would I do without you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I sure know that this is helping me deal with Danny. He was my best friend, like a brother. Now he's gone, and I have to find a way to deal with that. I think your my way."  
  
" I don't know Rafe. I don't want to hurt you again. It's not that I don't love you. It's that.." Rafe interrupts her  
  
" I've never stopped loving you, and dammit I never will. You couldn't hurt me again. I just wish we could have another chance. I understand your pregnant with my best friends baby, but I know Danny wouldn't want anyone else looking after his family."  
  
"Rafe, I don't know what to say. You were my first love. I'll always love you. I just don't know why it's so hard."  
  
"Ev.. Let me help you find the answers. Let me help you, please that's all I want to do. As a friend if that's all you want."  
  
"Friends? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Well, being friends could help us start over. And maybe open up the door for us to be together. Now, I know being friends with you, will not be true to my heart. But when have I been true to my heart in the past. I know your not ready to be together again. So I'll wait, I'll wait forever. However long it takes." 


	2. In The Car

Chapter two ( In The Car)  
  
Rafe is driving Evelyn home from the beach Evelyn begins to cry  
  
"Hey, Ev, are you okay?" Rafe asks  
  
"Rafe, I don't know. I'm really confused! My heart feels like it's spitting in two."  
  
"Well, what's confusing you."  
  
"If I want to be more than friends with you? I don't know where we stand. I don't want you to think that I'm only with you for my baby, or just because I need someone to love me."  
  
Rafe pulls the car over, and looks toward Evelyn  
  
"Evelyn, listen to me. I know how your thinking right now. Your lost, your hurt. You just lost someone you love. Your aloud to be confused. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you. I would never think that low of you. Now come here and give me a hug."  
  
Evelyn leans over to Rafe as she's giggling they hug. In silence. Rafe starts to let go. but Evelyn doesn't. So they just sit there cuddled together Evelyn breaks the silence.  
  
"Rafe, I have a question for you?  
  
"Anything, you wanna ask me. You know you can."  
  
"If you hadn't gone to England, do you think we'd still be together and would I be carrying your child right now?"  
  
"I think about it all the time, but I can't fix the past. I wish we were together since then, but things happened and now we are who we are today. I have to accept that. And I do. It's getting late. I should take you home, you need to relax and get some sleep."  
  
Rafe starts driving again. Evelyn still attached to his shoulder. Within minutes she fell asleep on Rafe. 


	3. At Evelyn's House

Chapter 3 ( At Evelyn's House) They arrive at Evelyn's. She is still sleeping so Rafe figures he'll give her a few more minutes to see if she'll wake up on her own. She doesn't. So Rafe gently wakes her up. "Evelyn, it's time to wake you. Your home." Rafe whispers. "What. looks and sees that she is at her house Oh, okay." Rafe got out to open her door. Evelyn walked out and up to the door. Rafe followed her, Evelyn turned around. "Thank you Rafe, for everything." "Evelyn, It's no problem. Have a good night sleep. I'll call you in the morning." Evelyn goes to hug Rafe, she kisses him on the cheek and walks to the door." "Goodnight Rafe." Rafe walks to his car and starts to pull out. Evelyn starts running out of the house calling his name, Rafe opens his car door and runs up to her. She jumps on to him and kisses him. Rafe returns her kiss. Evelyn stands back onto her feet. She takes a step back. Begins crying and runs into the house. Rafe calls after her. Evelyn! Rafe returns to his car, and pulls out. 


End file.
